Sunset on the Orre Region
by J.E. ZHACK
Summary: Set 87 years after the initial games, a new hero must rise to defeat the darkness threatening the Orre Region. It's a darker story with some light-heartedness. Contains all original characters. Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Orre region. A desolate place covered mainly by desert, with little forested area. It was here that the villainous organization known as Cipher launched their plot for world conquest, not once, but twice. Fortunately, they were stopped both times. It has been 87 years since then and stories of Cipher, shadow Pokémon, and the people who stopped them are beginning to fade into legend.

It is also where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Call off your Pokémon!" The boy cried as he rushed towards his defeated Marill.

"Electrike! THAT'S ENOUGH!" the young man shouted at his Pokémon, but it wouldn't listen, it just kept electrocuting the fainted Marill. "Damnit!" he cursed as he pulled a ball from his belt to return his out of control Pokémon. He then watched as the boy crouched over his Marill, crying.

"You're a monster!" the boy shouted, as he walked away, his cloak trailing behind him.

Monster. The word echoed in his mind as he walked. It wasn't the first time he had heard it, nor did he think it would be the last. For the better part of the past year it seemed that words like that were always attributed with him, no matter where he went. Monster, Beast, Demon, and other such things were what he was called by the people he battled.

He sighed heavily as he passed a house and looked up, spotting what he needed. A lone motor bike was leaning up against the side of town's walls. Smiling, the young man ran his hand along the bike's frame, admiring it.

The bike had one large tire in the rear and a streamlined body, which allowed smooth and fast riding, even in the desert. In the front sat an exposed engine, along with two hover discs to keep it up. To him, the bike was a work of art.

Enough gawking, he thinks. He jumps on, pulls down his dark sunglasses over his eyes, and takes off into the desert.

An hour of riding later, a house comes into view. He drives full-speed right up to the house, stopping only an inch before the wall. After getting off, he brushes himself off and looks at the distance between the bike and the wall.

"Getting better," he thought out loud. Straightening up, he takes a look at the scenery. The house itself wasn't much to look at; just a basic house, but it's situated on a wide patch of grass. It's also the only grass and more importantly, house, around for miles.

"I'm home!" he shouts to no one in particular as he enters the house. As he walks inside, he's greeted by the usual sights and smells of his home. He doesn't have time to enjoy any of them though, as exhaustion finally takes hold of him. He stumbles up the stairs to his bedroom, making it to his bed before collapsing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young man woke up at the sound of loud banging. He stood up uneasily, still a little tired. Shaking his head to try and wake up a bit more, he proceeded downstairs to see what the ruckus was about. When he got downstairs he realized that the banging was coming from the door. He opened the door to a sight he wasn't expecting.

Standing there was girl about five feet tall, wearing a green tank top, with an open white jacket and a matching skirt. He also noticed her long, dark brown hair being held back by a green headband that matched her eyes. Those were what drew him in the most. They were a dazzling green and just seemed to look right into you.

"The hell do you want?" He asked her.

"Are you the one who's been seriously injuring Pokémon all over Orre?" She asked as she glared at him.

"What if I am?" He shot back. She's trying to intimidate me!, He thought. He almost found it amusing, as he was at least a head taller than her. Also, he may not be the most ripped guy in the world, he was still fairly well built and could handle himself in a fight, should the need ever arise.

"Well if you are, I'm here to challenge you to a battle!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" he said, cocking an eyebrow. "This should be fun." He stepped outside and led her away from the house. He wasn't too worried about losing. About once every month some hot-shot trainer would track him down and challenge him, thinking they could beat him.

"So what are your conditions for this battle?" He asked. He knew she had something. They always did.

"If I win, you stop being a Trainer and hand over your Pokémon to me." She declared. He almost cracked a smile at her proposal, knowing that was a proposal that goes against basic Trainer courtesy, not to mention the law.

"Alright," He said, "But what do I get if I win?"

A wicked grin spread across her face, "How about we cross that bridge when we come to it."

His calm and serious demeanour finally broke at those words. He threw his head back and howled with laughter. Then, just as quickly as it had disappeared, his composure came back and he looked at her, "You actually think you're going to win, don't you?"

"One on one, best two out of three sound good to you?" She asked, ignoring his statement.

"Fine with me." He said, pulling out a ball, "Go Yanma!" The ball hit the ground and upon doing so, released the dragonfly into the air.

"A Yanma huh? Well let's see how you deal with this!" She said as she threw her ball. Upon leaving her hand it released a Vulpix onto the ground.

"Not bad. Yanma, Double Team!" Yanma quickly made copies of itself surrounding the Vulpix.

"Is that the best you got? Vulpix, jump and use Fire Spin!" The tiny fox leapt above the circling insects and let out a cone of flame, blasting them all. "How do you like them apricorns?" She smirked.

"Yanma, Ominous Wind!" Suddenly, Yanma appeared above the Vulpix, completely unharmed by the Fire Spin. It then released a ghostly wind from its wings, blasting the fox to the ground, defeated.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The girl began screaming at him, "I saw your Yanma get caught in the attack!"

"No you didn't. You only saw the copies get roasted. Yanma was above your Vulpix the entire time."

"I call bullshit!"

"Why? Because you lost? Suck it up and let's get on with the match." This girl was really beginning to piss him off. He returned Yanma and was preparing to send out his next when he had the idea to make this girl realize just why he was called a monster.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Go Electrike!"

The small dog released a vicious howl as soon as it hit the ground. It looked like most other Electrike, but this one had dark purple streaks along its yellow fur. Most people wrote it off as a physical trait of this particular Electrike, but the young man knew better.

"An Electrike huh? Well then…" She said as she released her next pokemon. "Go Gligar!" As the pokemon emerged, the young man opened his eyes in surprise. "Ha!" She shouted, "Finally got the jump on you huh?"

"No," He replied simply, "Just surprised you'd make it this easy for me."

She didn't even get a word out before he ordered his Electrike to use Ice Fang and brought her Gligar down. The victorious Electrike walked over and put its paw on the Gligar's head and led out a blood-curdling howl that sent chills down the girl's spine. It then turned to look at her and started to growl, but was quickly returned by the man.

She sighed as she returned her Gligar. "Alright. You won. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to leave on your-" He started as he looked around, trying to find the vehicle she had come in on, "How did you get here anyway?"

"I walked. And since it's obvious you want me to leave, I will."

"You forgot the 'don't come back part' but you were close!" He shouted after her. He turned and began walking towards his house when a realization hit him. "Ah, hell."

He turned and began running after her. "Wait up he shouted!"

She whipped around to face him, obviously a little more than ticked about having anything more to do with this man. "What the hell do you want now?"

"You need to come back to my house with me."

"What? Why?"

"Because there's a giant sandstorm headed this way and there isn't enough time for you to get to the nearest town on foot."

"I'll take my chances," She said as she began to walk again.

"Are you crazy? You'll be killed!" He watched her walk a few more steps then mumbled, "The hard way it is then." He walked up behind her, scooped her up, and threw her over his shoulder all in one fluid motion.

"Put me down you asshole!" She began screaming, along with various other obscenities.

"Relax. It's not like I'm trying to kidnap you. Just keep you from getting your ass kicked by a freakin' sandstorm."


End file.
